


Charlotte Morales-Stacy

by Annieloveranimations243



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243
Summary: Gwen and Miles after marriage have their first baby, but they will find that taking care of a spider-person already born with her arachnid powers, can be very difficult.





	Charlotte Morales-Stacy

When Gwen opened her eyes, she found herself in the hospital room. It was not long before the nurse who took care of her came in to see if she had woken up.

-Cool, you woke up! Martha smiled at her.

-Hi, how long have I been asleep? She asked a little sleepily.

-For four hours, but are you feeling okay now?

-A little tired, but i'm very okay, thank you, but how is my baby?

-You don't know the baby' sex?

-I wanted it to be a surprise, so I asked the doctor not tell me on the ultrasound! She explained.

-The baby is fine, you gave birth to a beautiful girl. Congratulations!

At that moment, Gwen felt that the painful 11 hours of labor had paid off.

-Thanks!

-And have you already decided the name of that little miracle?

-I want to decide as soon as I see her for the first time!

-Don't you want me to bring her to you now?

-It's what I want most in my life!

-Okay! 

Meanwhile, another nurse led Miles and his mother to the newborn area to see the baby. Jeferson promised to go to the hospital to see his granddaughter after work.

-Your daughter is that little girl there! She pointed to the mixed race baby with blond hair and her little body wrapped in a pink blanket.

-... She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! He smiled as he shed tears of joy.-Isn't she beautiful, mami?

-She's very beautiful, mi amor. That's how I felt when you were born! Rio smiled as she watched her granddaughter.

Soon after, Martha entered the ward of the newborns and took the girl in her arms.

-Hey, hey, hey, where are you taking her? Miles asked.

-The mom wants to see her, would you like to visit her too?

-Yes!

-Can I visit her too? Rio asked.

-I think it would be best if your father comes in first, and then you come in!

-Okay, I'll wait here! She sat down in a seat that was there in the hallway that was the bedroom.

-Are you sure, Mom? You can go to my place!

-It's okay mi hijo, I'll go then. Go see your wife! She pushed him.

He smiled.

-OK!

He entered the room with the nurse and the baby.

-Look who came to visit you!

She smiled even more and struggled to sit up and hold her baby in her arms.

-No wait, I'll help you! Miles helped her sit down.

-Hey, I gave birth, I didn't break the spine. I don't need all that care!

-Yes, you do. I don't want you to go through pain anymore! He kissed her hand.

-That's a little impossible! She said as Martha put the girl in his arms.-She's the most beautiful thing in the world. Say "hi" to your daughter, Miles!

-Okay, let me think of something cool to say to her!

-You know she'll not remember what you're going to say now, eh? Gwen laughed.

-I know, but I'll say it anyway. Hi, my daughter, it's been nine months since I've been waiting to meet you!  
He felt her squeeze his finger with her little hand.

-Wow, she's got a great strength, hey, do you know who I am? I'm your dad!

Suddenly she began to cry.

-... I think she don't liked me very much!

-Stop being silly, she must just be hungry!

Gwen put her right breast out of hospital clothing and breastfed the creature she would protect forever.

-Well, I think it's time I chose a name!

-Wait, why do you'll pick her name?

-The work was all mine! She answered.

-I'm not so sure about that! He joked, elbowing her arm.

-Okay, the job was "almost" all mine! She laughed.

-But you're right, the job was all yours, whatever name you choose, I'm going to like it!

It was then that Gwen thought of her wishes of pregnant, while some pregnant women have the desire to eat pickles with ice cream or bricks, she had the desire to read many books and all resulted in 80 books.

One of the many books she read in those nine months of gestation was Charlotte's Web, where she was very moved by the death of the spider Charlotte who helped the little pig. It would also be very convenient since she and Miles were spider-persons.

-... I think I'll call her, Charlotte!

-Hey, this name is related to ...

-Yes, didn't you like it?

-... I love it, she's the most beautiful thing life can give us! He hugged her.

-I agree!

Eight months later ...

Gwen smiled as she watched with loving eyes, Charlotte playing in her white crib with colored cubes with numbers.

-Look, this is number 1! She handed the cube to Charlotte, the baby watched for a few seconds, then put it in her mouth. Gwen laughed.

-Gwen, can you come here to help me for a few minutes? Miles shouted from the floor below.

-I can't, I have to watch Charlotte!  
She screamed back.

-She can be alone for a few minutes, she's in the crib!

-Okay, stay here quietly while I go and see what Daddy wants. I love you! She kissed her daughter's forehead before going to see what he wanted.

As she was distracted by the cubes before Gwen left, Charlotte started looking around for her mother. When he looked back, he saw a butterfly graffited on the wall. 

Attracted by the colors, she touched her little hand to the butterfly and felt her little fingers stick, seeing what she could do, she placed her other hand and began to climb the wall until she reached the ceiling.

Meanwhile...

-Okay that's how you boil water! She said in a tone of irony.-Now I have to see how Charlotte is!

He took her by the hand and wrapped his arms around her waist.

-It's been a long time since we've had an time together!

-I know and believe me, I miss it as much as you do, but you know that we now have a higher priority, maybe later! She kissed him quickly on the lips and went back to Lottie's room.

Seeing that she was not in the crib, she despaired. At the sound of her cry, Miles ran as fast as he could to her room.

-What happened, Gwen?

-Why did you call me? Now my daughter is lost, we need to find her! She cried.

-Calm down my love, she can't have gone far! He hugged her and bent down to see if Charlotte was under the cradle.-Lottie, where are you?

They listened her cute laugh and he looked up at the ceiling.

-It sounds like I'm listening to her sweet voice!

-I don't want to alarm you anymore, but look up!

Gwen looked up and saw Charlotte hanging on the ceiling and looking at both of them.

-Oh no!

Gwen climbed up to the ceiling and tried to pull her back to the floor, but her fingers were glued.

-I can't get her down, she has to relax her fingers!

-I already know, try to make her laugh! He climbed the ceiling too.

-Okay, I'll try. Lottie, Lottie look here! 

Gwen grimaced at the baby, but she didn't laugh.

-Looks like she didn't find it funny, Gwen!

She slapped his face.

-Ouch, what's this story, Gwen?

Charlotte laughed and one of her hands let go. 

-Oh, it works. Look, I'm beating on Daddy!

After 2 slaps she laughed more, her right hand let go, and Gwen lowered her from the ceiling.

-I think she'll like Jackass when she grows up! Miles rubbed his cheek.-But what happened to her?

-It is not obvious? We generate a spider-person. Who is my spider-person? Who is the most beautiful spider-person of Mom? She rubbed her nose in Charlotte's nose and the little one laughed.-Will be more hard take care of her now!

-Then nothing will happen tonight?

-Maybe not, maybe yes. Hey, I think she made a little surprise, for Daddy! She handed Charlotte in his arms.

-Wait, Daddy? But I traded it last time, it's your turn now Gwen!

-It was! She ran out the door and down using her web.


End file.
